


(IM)PERFECT DADDY

by kxxryscopter966



Category: Arsenal RPF, Football RPF
Genre: Apalah-apalah -_-, Cliche, F/M, Family, LMAO, Mengusahakan canon tapi..., Ngedraft setahun yang lalu kelar publishnya sekarang
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-21
Updated: 2016-07-21
Packaged: 2018-07-25 22:17:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,604
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7549411
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kxxryscopter966/pseuds/kxxryscopter966
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Laurent mungkin bukanlah sosok ayah yang sempurna, yang bahkan tak sanggup memiliki banyak waktu luang untuk kedua anaknya... meski demikian, satu hal yang ia yakini adalah kehadiran Maïna dan Noah – yang semula tak pernah ia rencanakan – telah menyempurnakan hidupnya dan Claire. Berpusat di keluarga kecil Laurent Koscielny. Diposting untuk ikut merayakan Hari Anak Nasional pada tanggal 23 Juli.</p>
            </blockquote>





	(IM)PERFECT DADDY

**Author's Note:**

> Seluruh karakter yang saya catut dalam fanfik ini memang nyata, tapi tidak dengan cerita ini. Fanfic ini murni imajinasi dari otak saya. I gain no profit from this fanfic. Special thanks untuk Ve yang sudah dengan susah payah meluangkan waktu untuk membuat poster fanfic ini. Enjoy reading!

 

***

Sore yang lain di mana Laurent tiba di rumah setelah melewati hari melelahkan yang diisi serangkaian latihan – yang mana merupakan resiko seorang pesepakbola internasional. Di saat yang sama ketika ia menapakkan kakinya ke dalam, terlihat putra dan putrinya berkumpul di ruang keluarga, keduanya duduk berdampingan di hadapan televisi, menikmati film animasi.

“Lihat siapa yang baru saja datang.” goda Claire – pasangan hidupnya – dari balik dapur. Tangan telatennya terlihat sedang memotong daging sementara empunya melempar senyum pada Laurent. Senyum yang sama seperti saat pertama kali ia melihatnya – senyuman yang membuatnya ia jatuh cinta pada wanita itu.

“ _Daddy_!” Maïna, putri sulungnya berseru lantas berlari ke pelukannya yang tak ayal membuat Laurent sedikit terkejut.

“Jadi apa yang sedang ditonton putra-putriku yang manis ini?” tanya Laurent lembut.

“ _Peppa pig_!” Maïna bersorak. “Noah sangat menyukainya, Daddy.” sambungnya lalu menunjuk Noah yang masih saja fokus pada televisi tanpa mengindahkan kehadiran ayahnya.

“Ya, ya... pantas saja dia tidak mempedulikan, Daddy.” ujar Laurent, dengan agak dibuat-buat. “Bagaimana sekolahmu?”

“Dia punya suatu hal untuk disampaikan padamu, benar kan, Maïna?” Claire angkat bicara sementara gadis kecil itu hanya membalas dengan anggukan kecil. Hm, cukup membuat Laurent penasaran rupanya

“Jadi, katakan pada Daddy apa itu?”

Iris safir gadis kecil itu berkilat menggambarkan antusiasmenya yang kelewat besar. “Daddy masih ingat ketika aku bercerita tentang kelas drama?”

Laurent berjongkok, mendonorkan pahanya untuk diduduki putri kecilnya. Sesaat otaknya berusaha mengingat hal yang disebutkan Maïna sebelumnya. Kelas drama? “Tentu.” ujarnya sembari mengangguk.

Maïna tersenyum lantas memamerkan deretan gigi mungilnya yang putih bersih. “Tebak apa? _Madam_ memilihku untuk menjadi tokoh utama di drama kelas kami!” Ia berseru kegirangan yang tak ayal membuat sang ayah terkejut bukan kepalang.

“Benarkah?” tanyanya yang dibalas anggukan kepala oleh Maïna. Seolah tak percaya Laurent mengarahkan pandangannya pada Claire – wanita itu tengah tersenyum sambil mengaduk entah-apa-itu di atas kompor. “Kerja bagus, _Princess_! Daddy sangat bangga padamu, Sayang.” ungkapnya tulus. Ia mengusap rambut pirang anak perempuannya dan menarik Maïna dalam pelukannya – untuk kesekian kali. Pria Perancis itu kemudian mencubit lembut pipi puterinya.”Aww... betapa berbakatnya anak Daddy.”

Mendengar pujian bertubi-tubi yang datang dari bibir sang ayah, Maïna terkekeh, membuatnya tampak semakin menggemaskan, “Kalau begitu Daddy harus datang ke pertunjukan dramaku.”

Laurent menaikkan sebelah alisnya sambil berekspresi komikal. “Kapan?”

“Minggu depan.” jawab perempuan kecil di pelukannya.

Sang ayah lantas mengangguk. “Daddy akan datang.” ujarnya singkat dan meyakinkan. Ia berpikir sejenak lantas meralat, “Uhm tidak tidak... Daddy, Mommy, dan Noah akan datang dan menonton penampilanmu.”

Sepasang bola mata bulat itu kembali berbinar seolah tak percaya, bibir kecilnya membeo untuk beberapa detik. “Janji?” Ia mengulurkan jari kelingking mungilnya di hadapan Laurent.

“Janji.” respon Laurent lalu menyambut jari kelingking putrinya. _Pinky swear_. Maïna tersenyum kala rambut pirang terangnya mendapat sentuhan lembut penuh kasih dari sang ayah.

“Jadi, siapa yang ingin makan lasagna buatan Mommy? Siapa yang saat ini sedang lapar?”

Claire memecah keheningan, mencari perhatian yang tentu saja disambut baik dengan seluruh anggota keluarga kecilnya – Laurent, Maïna, dan Noah – yang sontak berteriak, “AKU!” tanpa terkecuali. Sudah jadi rahasia publik bahwa lasagna buatannya adalah yang terbaik – oh, setidaknya begitu pengakuan putra-putrinya.

Di sisi lain, Laurent hanya tersenyum simpul melihat istri dan kedua buah hatinya berkumpul di meja makan. Perlahan rasa lelah yang sebelumnya ia rasakan memudar. Yang ia tahu, keluarganyalah yang memberi energi tambahan untuknya.

* * *

Malam telah berganti, menjunjung mentari yang membawa kabar baik akan pagi hari. Tak jauh berbeda dengan keluarga yang lainnya, keluarga Koscielny juga bersiap-siap untuk sarapan. Sang ayah membawa tas untuk latihan yang dijadwalkan pagi ini di Colney, ia meletakkannya di sebelah kursinya, lantas duduk. Ia membagi senyum pada Maïna dan Noah yang telah duduk di kursi mereka masing-masing, sementara itu Claire repot menyiapkan menu, ia berlari bolak-balik dari dapur menuju ruang makan sembari membaawa croissant dan telur dadar.

“Daddy, pukul berapa latihan selesai?”

Laurent mengalihkan netranya pada Maïna. Sedikit berpikir, ia lantas berujar, “Hm... sekitar pukul sepuluh atau pukul sebelas mungkin. Kenapa?”

“Jangan berani-berani lupa bahwa hari ini adalah hari pertunjukan putrimu.” sambar Claire. Lembut tetapi sarkastis.

Laurent nyengir, “Uh... ya.” responnya yang membuat Maïna terkikik, begitupula Claire yang tengah menyuapi Noah dengan bubur. “Aku akan minta ijin jadi aku bisa pergi ke sana... meskipun mungkin tidak tepat waktu.” Ia menyomot croissant di piring dan memakannya.

“Tak apa asalkan datang. Aku mengandalkanmu, Daddy.”

* * *

“Kenapa kau terlihat sangat terburu-buru?”

Itu Olivier, Laurent dapat menebak dari warna suaranya. Rekan senegaranya itu berdiri di belakangnya, Laurent tak tahu sejak kapan namun mungkin Olivier melihatnya tersenyum, memandang foto keluarga yang tertempel di lokernya.

“Aku-“

“Ah, oke sebenarnya itu bukan masalah. Aku mungkin belum bercerita padamu tetapi hari ini adalah hari ulangtahun Debuch. Kita akan membuat _surprise birthday party_ untuknya.”

“Tapi-“

“Oh, ayolah, Lolo... kasihanilah dia. Ketika usianya bertambah tua setahun Ludivine dan anak-anaknya tak bisa datang kemari. Dia pasti sangat kesepian. Dan sedih tentu saja walaupun – walaupun dia tak mengatakannya. Tolong bantu aku. _Well_ , seluruh skuad bahkan Boss juga akan datang.”

Laurent menghela nafas panjang. Dia empati terhadap Mathieu tentu saja, tak memiliki keluarga di sekelilingmu pasti rasanya tak nyaman. Tetapi... “Lama atau tidak?”

“Aku pikir tidak.”

Helaan nafas yang lagi-lagi panjang. “Baiklah.” **  
**

* * *

Di tengah-tengah aula yang mulai ramai, seorang gadis kecil bergaun abu-abu berdiri. Mata birunya tak henti melirik, menelisik ke sudut ruangan. Namun nihil, apa yang ia cari belum ia temukan, membuatnya mendesah kecewa.

“Mama, Papa!”

Maïna menengokkan kepalanya ke kiri. Itu Merideth, salah satu teman sekelasnya. Gadis itu berlari ke dalam gendongan sang ayah sementara sang ibu mengelus lembut surai eboni miliknya

“Uh putri ayah yang cantik sudah siap?” Pria matang itu mencium pipi sang gadis cilik, membuatnya terkikik.

“Semoga beruntung, Sayang. Kami di sini menonton penampilanmu.” Kali ini sang ibu. Obrolan keluarga yang hangat, sampai-sampai Maïna tak sadar telah berapa lama ia meremas gaun yang ia kenakan.

“Lihat, itu kakakmu!”

Maïna menolehkan kepalanya lantas mendapati Claire yang tengah menggendong Noah mengarahkan telunjuknya kepada sang gadis cilik.

“Mommy!” Ia berseru. Sepasang manik birunya berbinar kala sang ibu merangkulnya dengan ringan.

“Cantik sekali.” Claire balas tersenyum pada putrinya. Semuanya berjalan dengan baik, andai saja Maïna tak mengedarkan matanya ke sekeliling ruangan, seolah mencari kehadiran seseorang. Claire cukup tahu siapa sosok yang Maïna cari.

“Di mana, Daddy?”

* * *

Pesta kejutan yang direncanakan Olivier tentu saja berjalan lancar. Bahkan melebihi ekspektasi, sang pria yang sedang berulangtahun bahkan meneteskan air mata karena ia tak pernah menyangka bahwa rekan-rekan satu timnya – oh, bukan hanya rekan, tetapi para staff juga – melakukan hal yang luar biasa hanya untuk dirinya yang lebih sering menginap di meja operasi dibanding membela tim. Berbeda dengan rekan-rekannya yang tengah menikmati pesta di apartemen Mathieu, Laurent hanya memilih duduk berpangku tangan di sofa. Ditinjau dari air mukanya, ia tak terlihat menikmati pesta sama sekali. Matanya kembali melirik lurus pada jam tangan yang melingkar di pergelangan tangan kirinya – entah sudah ke berapa kali.

9.30.

Laurent mengumpat tanpa suara.

“Apa yang terjadi, Lolo?” Mathieu angkat suara. Cukup mengamati tindak-tanduk Laurent yang tampak gelisah beberapa menit belakangan. “Kau terlihat... gelisah.”

“Deb-“

“Dia tak apa-apa, Debuch!” sahut Olivier. Tangan kirinya sibuk menggenggam segelas _cocktail_ sementara tangan kanannya ia lingkarkan di bahu Mathieu. “Mungkin dia hanya sedikit gugup, benar kan, Lo?”

Laurent menghela nafas, “Aku pikir aku akan pergi sekarang.”

“Tapi kenapa?”

“Aku-“

“Nikmati pestanya, Lolo. Jangan terlalu keras pada dirimu sendiri.” potong Olivier. Pria itu menepuk pundaknya, tidak di saat yang tepat sayangnya. “Lihat, yang lainnya sedang bersenang-senang. Kenapa kau tidak?”

“Bisa tidak kau berhenti menyela perkataanku, Olivier _fucking_ Giroud? _I have a fucking thing which I can’t fucking miss at the fucking moment_!”

Laurent berteriak frustasi, kehilangan kendali. Dan ia tak sadar ia telah menyisipkan banyak kata ofensif dalam amarahnya. Wajahnya memerah, ia murka dan tak seorangpun yang pernah melihat Laurent Koscielny seperti ini sebelumnya. Tidak seorangpun. Tak mengherankan jika seluruh perhatian mengarah padanya saat ini, tak terkecuali sepasang mata tua milik Arsene Wenger.

Setelah hening sekian detik, Laurent sadar bahwa ia tak sepatutnya melakukan hal semacam itu. Terlibat perkelahian dengan rekan satu tim sangat tidak keren, bukan? Ia memijat keningnya. “Maafkan aku tetapi aku harus pergi. Sekarang. Maaf.” Kemudian menarik diri dari sana. Meninggalkan tanda tanya di kepala tiap orang yang berada di sana. Tak terkecuali sang lelaki tinggi berambut pirang yang masih tak mengerti apa yang sebenarnya terjadi pada tandem-nya itu.

“Apa yang terjadi dengan kalian berdua?”

Olivier balas mengangkat bahu. “Entahlah. Mungkin ia sedang PMS.”

* * *

“ _Fuck_!”

Mungkin sudah ratusan kali ia mengumpat. Ia membanting pintu mobilnya lantas berlari tergesa dari tempat parkir. Dan di saat yang sama ponselnya berbunyi, tak kehilangan akal ia merogoh saku celananya kemudian merapatkan ponselnya pada telinga kirinya.

“Sayang-“

“Tunggu sebentar, aku sudah di sini.” selanya, hanya tinggal beberapa meter lagi hingga ia berhasil meraih daun pintu aula.

“Tapi-“

Tangan kanannya berhasil mendorong pintu aula, hanya untuk melihat ruangan tersebut telah kosong. Tak ada pertunjukan, tak ada dialog, tak ada monolog, tak ada penonton, tak ada applause, tak ada apapun – kecuali mereka, ia dan keluarga kecilnya.

Seperti ada sesuatu yang retak ketika dengan mata kepalanya sendiri ia melihat bidadari kecilnya menangis. Bukan berarti ia tak pernah melihat Maïna menangis sebelumnya, tetapi kali ini berbeda. Gadis itu menangis karena kecewa padanya, pada sang ayah...

“Maïna.” Ia memanggil namun gadis itu menolak untuk kontak mata dengannya. Sebagai gantinya ia berlari meninggalkan anggota keluarganya yang lain dari aula. Bahkan sebelum ia sempat mengucapkan kata maaf.

“Dia sangat kecewa.” Claire, menyentuh pundak Laurent dengan lembut, memijatnya perlahan. “Aku akan mencoba untuk bicara dengannya.” Wanita itu menyerahkan Noah yang sebelumnya ia gendong pada Laurent lantas Claire berlari ke luar. Meninggalkan Laurent bersama putra bungsunya. **  
**

* * *

Malam yang melelahkan bagi Laurent, tidak dari segi fisik tetapi emosional. Tentu saja hari ini tenaganya juga diforsir tetapi besarnya tidak sebanding dengan pasang surut emosi yang ia rasakan.

“Aku sudah mencoba untuk bicara dengannya.” Claire berkata padanya selepas menutup pintu kamar putri sulungnya dengan perlahan. Laurent menghela nafas, tidak tahu apa yang harus ia lakukan untuk membuat perasaan Maïna menjadi lebih baik. Masalahnya, ia masih terlalu kecil untuk mengerti kondisinya. Laurent mungkin akan lebih senang untuk bertengkar dengan rekan satu timnya dibanding bertengkar dengan buah hatinya, walaupun akan lebih baik untuk tak terlibat perkelahian sama sekali. “Berikan dia waktu, semoga besok ia merasa lebih baik.” Claire memijat pundak sang pria Perancis, mencoba untuk mengurangi bebannya. “Beristirahatlah... besok ada pertandingan bukan? Dan kupikir _gooners_ takkan suka jika Bosscielny mereka terlalu banyak beban pikiran dan merusak semuanya.” lanjutnya lantas mengunci bibir Laurent dengan kecupan ringan.

* * *

Pagi datang menjelang begitu cepat, setidaknya bagi Laurent. Usai mandi, pria itu malas-malasan keluar dari kamarnya menuju meja makan. Aroma masakan yang menguar dari dapur bahkan tak berhasil menarik perhatiannya. Ia mendorong kursinya, melirik Maïna yang telah sarapan mendahuluinya. Gadis kecil itu menghentikan kegiatannya sejenak lantas berteriak, “Mommy... ayo berangkat! Aku sudah menyelesaikan sarapanku.” Ia meletakkan sendok daan garpunya dengan rapi lantas bersiap-siap menjinjing tasnya.

“Tunggu sebentar, Sayang.” Sahut Claire dari bilik dapur.

“Mommy sepertinya sedang sibuk memasak... biar Daddy yang mengantarmu.”

“Mommy! Aku hampir terlambat!” Kali ini gadis itu berseru, mengabaikan perkataan sang ayah.

“Ya ya...” Claire berlari kecil dari dapur menuju meja makan masih dengan apron melapisi pakaiannya. Sekali hentakan berhasil membuat apron bermotif bunga miliknya terlepas, ia lantas memakaikan apron tersebut pada Laurent dengan tergesa, “Sayang... tolong bantu aku memanggang _bacon_. Jangan sampai gosong, aku mengandalkanmu.” pesannya disertai kecupan di pipi sang pria. Sedang Laurent, pria itu tak bisa melakukan apapun selain mengangguk malas. Hari ini tak jauh lebih baik dibanding kemarin.

* * *

 “Masih pukul setengah delapan dan kau bilang kau terlambat?”

Claire mengamati putrinya dari kursi pengemudi. Gadis kecil itu bergerak gelisah, wajahnya menyiratkan sedikit rasa bersalah. “Maaf.”

Sang ibu menghela nafas. “Masih marah pada Daddy?”

Maïna mengangguk dengan polos, masih tersisa – entah itu rasa marah atau kecewa – dari air mukanya. “Aku benci dia. Dia mengingkari janjinya.”

“Kau tidak ingin melihat Daddy lagi kalau begitu?”

Putri kecil itu melirik sang ibu, “... mungkin.” jawabnya syarat akan keraguan. Ia menggigit bibir bawahnya.

“Maïna dengar yang Mommy katakan.” Claire mengambil jeda sejenak. “Kau beruntung karena masih bisa melihat Daddy, ayahmu... sesuatu yang Mommy impikan tetapi takkan pernah terjadi lagi.”

Maïna menolehkan kepalanya pada sang ibu. Melihat kesedihan dari wajah sang ibu, mau tak mau membuatnya sedih juga – ikatan antara ibu dan anak, bagaimanapun.

“Ayah Mommy, kakekmu meninggal ketika Mommy masih berusia 3 tahun. Ketika Mommy seusiamu, Mommy tidak punya ayah. Tiap hari Mommy merindukannya, berharap bisa melihat keluarga Mommy lengkap. Tetapi kemudian Mommy sadar itu takkan pernah terjadi karena ia telah berada di sana... di surga.” Claire tak sadar ketika setitik air mata mengalir melalui ekor matanya. “Mommy tidak ingin kau merasakan hal yang sama.” Ia menggamit tangan kanan putrinya dengan lembut. “Ya, Daddy sudah melanggar janjinya, tetapi ada alasan di balik itu. Apa Maïna tahu Daddy bahkan hampir menabrakkan mobilnya karena ia mengemudi terlalu kencang kemarin? Maïna tahu itu untuk siapa? Untukmu. Karena Daddy sayang padamu.” Ia meyakinkannya. Walaupun putrinya memalingkan kepala, ia tahu Maïna mendengar semuanya. “Atau Maïna ingin Daddy untuk mati sekarang? Maïna tidak menginginkan Daddy lagi?”

“Tidak.” responnya dengan intonasi rendah. Masih menolak untuk bertatap mata dengan sang ibu.

“Usia adalah rahasia Tuhan. Bagaimana jika usia Daddy tidak cukup panjang dan ia meninggal bahkan sebelum Maïna memaafkannya?”

“Tidak, Mommy!” Ia merengek. “Tidak...” Akhirnya gadis kecil itu menolehkan wajahnya pada sang ibu. Wajahnya merah padam, kedua belah pipinya basah, bibirnya bergetar hebat. “Maafkan aku... aku ingin... Daddy...” ucapnya cukup keras. Ia menangis sembari tergugu, membuat Claire berpikir apakah mungkin ia terlalu berlebihan dalam menasihati putri sulungnya. Sang ibu lantas menarik putrinya dalam pelukan hangat. “Mommy...”

Ia menepuk-nepuk punggungnya pelan. “Ssh... jangan menangis.” Ia mengelus rambut rambut pirang terang putrinya dengan lembut. “Maafkan Daddy, ya?” Senyum Claire terkembang kala Maïna mengangguk dalam pelukannya.

Karena Claire tahu, Maïna sangat menyayangi sang ayah – bahkan lebih besar dibanding rasa sayang gadis kecil itu padanya.

* * *

Pulang tengah malam adalah rutinitas yang biasa ia lakukan pada akhir pekan. Letih sungguh terasa akibat pertandingan keras yang ia hadapi di Emirates Stadium, namun setidaknya seluruh rasa letih itu terbayar dengan 3 poin dan _cleansheet_ , Laurent sangat bersyukur. Satu hal yang ingin ia lakukan pasca mendorong kenop pintu rumahnya adalah tidur. Namun ia sepertinya harus merancang ulang rencananya ketika tiba-tiba seorang gadis kecil berlari ke arahnya dan memeluk kedua kakinya dengan erat.

“Daddy... maafkan aku.” Ia berbisik namun masih dapat ditangkap oleh telinga Laurent. Ia sedikit panik ketika merasa celana training-nya basah. Ia lantas berjongkok dan menggenggam kedua tangan mungil Maïna.

“Kenapa menangis?”

Bibir merah jambunya mengerucut, “Aku ingin Daddy tetap di sini denganku, Noah dan Mommy.” ungkapnya tulus. Suaranya masih bergetar.

Laurent tercenung selama beberapa detik, lantas menghela nafas. Ia merasa lega tentu saja. “Ya. Daddy akan tetap di sini. Dan kali ini, Daddy berjanji dan takkan mengingkarinya lagi.” Ia memandang lurus pada mata sang putri sulung. Sepasang mata yang identik dengannya – biru safir yang mengagumkan. “Maaf untuk kemarin.”

Maïna mengangguk lantas memeluk sang ayah. “Aku sayang Daddy.”

“Daddy juga sayang Maïna.”

Ia mengelus rambut pirangnya dengan lembut. Ia adalah berkat. Bukan hanya Maïna, tetapi Noah juga. Laurent mungkin bukanlah sosok ayah yang sempurna, yang bahkan tak sanggup memiliki banyak waktu luang untuk kedua anaknya... meski demikian, satu hal yang ia yakini adalah kehadiran Maïna dan Noah – yang semula tak pernah ia rencanakan – telah menyempurnakan hidupnya dan Claire. Dan ia selalu bersyukur untuk itu.

* * *

“Maïna menunggumu pulang, ia bahkan tertidur di sofa karenanya.”

Laurent terkekeh, ia merapatkan selimut pada tubuhnya lantas bergeser sedikit mendekat menuju Claire yang berbaring di tempat tidur yang sama dengannya. “Apa yang kau katakan pada malaikat kecil kita? Aku yakin kau mengatakan sesuatu padanya.”

Claire tersenyum misterius. Sepasang mata cokelatnya tertaut pada sepasang manik biru safir milik Laurent. “Aku takkan mengatakannya padamu. Sebut saja ini sebagai rahasia-antara-ibu-dan-anak.”

Laurent tak ambil pusing, pria itu merangkul bahu kanan sang istri dan menariknya mendekat. “Terserah, tetapi terimakasih.” bisiknya lantas mengecup pucuk kepala sang istri.

_No need to say anything_.

**Author's Note:**

> Dibuat dalam rangka menyambut hari anak pada tanggal 23 Juli. Awalnya berencana posting tanggal segitu, tapi tanggal segitu saya nggak di rumah, dan nggak bawa laptop jadi akhirnya saya putuskan untuk posting 2 hari lebih awal. Kenapa harus keluarga Koscielny? Because... why not? /gaplok Saya jatuh cinta sama anak-anak si Boscielny yang lucuk... uff they are underrated family :’3 Sejujurnya fanfik ini sudah membusuk di laptop sejak awal saya tulis tahun lalu, saya masih nunggu momen yang tepat buat posting, dan saya pikir ini saat yang tepat /kicked Anyway terimakasih telah menyempatkan untuk melirik, atau membaca kisah klise macem ini. Semoga hari kalian semua menyenangkan :))


End file.
